


1 new message from unknown number

by cabooseachievables



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Texting, a majority of this fic is written in texting format, and a lot of uma being an absolute ICON, there's a bit of mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabooseachievables/pseuds/cabooseachievables
Summary: Annoying (Uma) 12:16PMhey what if i wrote your phone numberon my desk in philosophy 201 do uthink i could actually get you a dateYou 12:35PMyeah very funny





	1 new message from unknown number

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo this is my first time writing a fic in a format like this, and I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about it, so please let me know if you absolutely hate it and want me to never do this again. On the other hand, if you love it please tell me so I know that this kind of thing is something you'd like to see!
> 
> I feel like it would be wrong not to thank @evies-grimhildes for encouraging me to write AND for reading this as soon as I finished it to make sure it wasn't trash. Love you, queen. I appreciate it.
> 
> Hopefully y'all enjoy this!

 

Unknown Number

 

**??? 8:37PM**

                                              Hello?

 

**You 8:58PM**

uh                                                

hey? i don’t have ur contact                                                  
saved who is this?                                                

 

**??? 9:03PM**

                                              I could ask you the same thing :)

 

**You 9:06PM**

you literally texted me first wtf                                                

 

**??? 9:15PM**

                                              Good point.

  
                                              Your phone number was written on a desk in   
                                              one of the Humanities classrooms

 

**You 9:18PM**

WHAT                                                

 

 

* * *

 

Annoying (Uma)  

_Mal (you) has started a new conversation._

 

**You 9:19PM**

DID YOU SERIOUSLY WRITE MY PHONE                                                    
NUMBER ON YOUR PHILOSOPHY DESK                                                  

_read ✓ 9:19pm_

**You 9:21PM**

UMA                                                  

ANSWER ME                                                  

YOU HAVE READ RECEIPTS ON I KNOW                                                    
 YOU’RE THERE                                                  

_read ✓ 9:21pm_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Unknown Number

 

**You 9:23PM**

look i’m pretty sure my friend wrote it on                                                    
her desk as a joke so do me a favor and like.                                                     
  
forget this ever happened.                                                  

 

**??? 9:46PM**

                                              And here I thought we were going to  
                                              have a nice conversation.

 

**You 10:01PM**

                        did you seriously text a number on a                                                    
desk to make a new friend because                                                    
      ngl that’s pretty sad                                                  

 

**??? 10:04PM**

                                              LMAO no not quite.  
  
                                              But you keep replying so I feel like   
                                              we’re getting somewhere, actually.

 

**You 10:07PM**

yeah well it’s not every day that this                                                    
 sort of thing happens                                                  

  
seriously what is this                                                  

 

**??? 10:22PM**

                                              You tell me, mystery phone number girl.

 

**You 10:24PM**

you literally sound like a creep                                                    
  
how do i know you aren’t                                                  

 

**??? 10:30PM**

                                              How do I know YOU aren’t a creep?

 

**You 10:31PM**

you don’t that’s my point                                                  

why are you still texting me                                                  

 

**??? 10:34PM**

                                              Didn’t exactly feel like studying for my  
                                              Fashion Design exam that’s on Friday.  
  
                                              Also, you’re still replying.

  
                                              I wouldn’t want to be rude and leave  
                                               you hanging 

 

**You 10:45PM**

you’re kind of annoying you know that                                                    
  
not surprising for a fashion major                                                  

 

**??? 10:47PM**

                                              I would take offense to that  
  
                                              But I can’t find it in myself to care.

 

**You 10:51PM**

damn                                                  

 seriously who is this                                                  

 

**??? 10:59PM**

                                              Isn’t guessing the fun part?  
  
                                              It’s fun for me at least.

 

**You 11:02PM**

                     great so we’re 2 strangers who have                                                     
been texting each other for almost two                                                    
         hours for absolutely no reason                                                    
  
real glad we did this                                                  

 

**??? 11:04PM**

                                              Me too :)

 

**You 11:09PM**

i’m blocking you now                                                  

 

**??? 11:10PM**

                                              Do what you want.  
  
                                              I erased your phone number from  
                                              the desk BTW.

                                               

 

**You 11:26PM**

...thanks                                                    
  
maybe i won’t block you                                                    
  
i guess                                                  

 

**??? 11:30PM**

                                              :)  
  
                                              You can call me E.

 

**You 11:42PM**

what kind of cryptic bullshit is that                                                  

 

* * *

 

 

Annoying (Uma)  

 

**Annoying (Uma) 1:48AM**

                                              aight  
  
                                              i might have written your number on  
                                              my desk with “my friend is single   
                                              please get her a date” next to it but   
                                              i was planning on erasing it first thing

                                              next class bc i didn’t think anyone would

                                              actually do it that fast LMFAOOOOOOOO

                                              did someone seriously call you

                                              my bad

 

**You 9:06AM**

are you fucking kidding me                                                    
  
yeah some random person was                                                    
texting me last night and i know                                                    
        like literally nothing about them                                                  

 

**Annoying (Uma) 9:14AM**

                                              aaand you haven’t blocked them yet?  
  
                                              why

 

**You 9:27AM**

idk they’re kinda chill?                                                    
  
a little creepy                                                    
  
wait                                                  

 

**Annoying (Uma) 9:29AM**

                                              ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

E  

 

**You 9:32AM**

did you text me to try and get a date                                                  

 

**E 10:34AM**

                                              Well.  
  
                                              Not really? I just thought it would  
                                              be fun.  
  
                                              A date WAS advertised though.

 

**You 10:40AM**

so you wanted a date                                                    
  
okay                                                    
  
that’s pretty creepy dude                                                  

 

**E 10:43AM**

                                              Again, not really what I wanted.  
  
                                              I don’t think I can even date with my  
                                              kind of schedule, so you have nothing   
                                              to worry about.

 

**You 10:48AM**

oh                                                    
  
so what am i undateable or                                                  

 

**E 10:55AM**

                                              Funny.

 

**You 10:58AM**

thanks i try sometimes                                                  

 

**E 11:06AM**

                                              BTW, I see you haven’t blocked me yet.  
  
                                              Did my charm win you over?

 

**You 11:19AM**

a girl needs to find her                                                    
entertainment somewhere                                                  

 

**E 1:22PM**

                                              Uh huh.  
  
                                              So now do you understand why I  
                                              texted you in the first place?

 

**You 1:30PM**

bc a girl needs entertainment? sure                                                    
  
so you’re saying you’re a girl                                                    
  
who is a fashion major                                                    
  
and has a name that starts with E                                                  

 

**E 1:38PM**

                                              Are you a Criminal Justice major by any chance?  
  
                                              Impeccable detective skills, really.

 

**You 1:41PM**

art major actually                                                  

 

 **E 1:45PM**    
  
                                              Huh.

                                              Why does that not surprise me?

 

**You 1:49PM**

i get that a lot                                                  

 

**E 1:52PM**

                                              Maybe we know each other already.  
  
                                              Our majors are in the same department   
                                              after all.

 

**You 1:56PM**

trust me                                                    
  
i literally don’t know a single person                                                    
  that majors in fashion                                                  

 

**E 2:04PM**

                                              Hmm. Guess we’ll never really know until  
                                              you tell me who you are.

 

**You 2:10PM**

if you think for a second that i’m showing                                                    
my cards first you are absolutely mistaken                                                    
                         
you could still be a creep                                                  

 

**E 2:17PM**

                                              That’s fine with me.  
  
                                              But I hope you know I don’t intend on   
                                              breaking first either. 

 

**You 2:21PM**

cool                                                    
  
you don’t have to if i figure you out                                                  

 

**E 2:32PM**

                                              Good luck with that.

 

**You 2:49PM**

don’t need luck                                                    
  
i have sources (:                                                  

 

 

* * *

 

 

BITCH squad  
_[Annoying (Uma), Jayyyy]_

 

**You 3:22PM**

do you guys know any fashion majors                                                

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 3:28PM**    
  
                                              nope   
  
                                              not at all

 

**You 3:35PM**

uma you’re literally no help whatsoever                                                  

 

**Annoying (Uma) 3:38PM**

                                              stfu

                                              the guy jay has been seeing is a  
                                              fashion major i thinkkkk

 

**Jayyyy 3:56PM**

                                              yeah carlos is in fashion  
  
                                              y tho

 

**You 4:12PM**

this girl has been texting me since last night                                                    
because of uma’s stupid prank and she’s a                                                     
fashion major apparently and her name starts                                                     
with e but i only know like 3 people on campus                                                     
besides you assholes so idk dude                                                  

 

**Annoying (Uma) 4:15PM**

                                              did i actually get you a date omg

 

**Jayyyy 4:16PM**

                                              wait so do u want to find her  
  
                                              how do u know this isnt a catfish

 

**You 4:20PM**

i don’t                                                    
  
fuck you this is dumb nvm                                                  

 

**Jayyyy 4:23PM**

                                              im going to a party with carlos 2nite  
  
                                              i can ask if he knows anyone like that

 

**You 4:26PM**

cool                                                    
  
at least one of you is helpful                                                  

 

**Annoying (Uma) 4:31PM**

                                              @ me next time ok mal  
  
                                              i’m the one who got you this girl   
                                              in the first place don’t forget

 

**You 4:34PM**

it’s not even like that fuck off                                                  

and your prank could’ve gone                                                    
like way worse than how it did                                                  

 

**Annoying (Uma) 4:40PM**

                                              yeah but it didn’t  
  
                                              :)

 

**You 4:41PM**

i literally hate you                                                  

 

**Jayyyy 4:45PM**

                                              please stop blowing up my phone  
                                              im still in an evening class

 

**You 4:47PM**

then why are you on your phone                                                  

 

**Jayyyy 4:49PM**

                                              u got me there

 

 

* * *

 

 

the bf

 

 **Jay 9:52PM**    
  
hey carlos im outside ur building                                                  

 

**the bf 9:54PM**

                                              Kk I’ll be out in a few minutes!!  
  
                                              My friend is meeting up with us at the   
                                              party tonight to hang out   
  
                                              Is that cool?

 

**Jay 9:57PM**

yea sure                                                    
  
fuck i was supposed to ask you a                                                     
question but i forgot what it was                                                    
   
whatever ill remember later lol                                                    
  
is ur friend planning on getting as plastered                                                     
as i am tonight bc if not he can be the dd                                                  

 

 **the bf 10:00PM**    
  
                                              She*  
  
                                              But yeah she’s drinking lol, I  
                                              don’t mind driving tonight babe dw

 

**Jay 10:01PM**

sweet                                                  

 

**the bf 10:03PM**

                                              Omw down :D

 

 

* * *

 

 

E  

 

**E 12:47AM**

                                              Hiiiii

 

**You 12:51AM**

hey?                                                  

 

**E 12:54AM**

                                              Do you go to any parties on campus?

 

**You 12:57AM**

lmfao hell no                                                  

 

**E 1:03AM**

                                              That’s what I usually say!  
  
                                              My friend invited me to a party tonight though  
                                              and it’s been REALLY fun

 

**You 1:06AM**

why are you telling me this                                                    
  
oh                                                    
  
you’ve been drinking haven’t you                                                  

 

**E 1:11AM**

                                              I’m seriously starting to believe you’re a  
                                              Criminal justice major  
  
                                              Only a few drinks. I usually don’t do this  
                                              kind of thingg

 

**You 1:14AM**

right                                                     
  
i think it’s interesting that you decided to text me                                                    
  
a stranger                                                     
  
instead of, idk, one of your friends                                                  

 

**E 1:20AM**

                                              You mean we aren’t friends? I’m hurt.  
  
                                              Besides, my friends are already here at the  
                                              party

 

 **You 1:22AM**                                                      
  
i guess                                                     
  
we’ve only been “friends” for like a day and a half                                                  

 

**E 1:25AM**

                                              I don’t have many close friend s  
  
                                              Sorrt  
  
                                              Sorry*

 

 **You 1:31AM  
  
** really?                                                    
  
i don’t either so i get it                                                    
  
**You 1:47AM**                                                      
  
wait are you at the KKT frat party                                                     
  
my friend is there                                                  

  
**You 1:56AM**                                                      
  
he can probably give you a ride home                                                     
  
if you need one or whatever                                                     
  
jsyk                                                  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Friendssss   

_[BFF LOML (Audrey), Carlos!!]_

 

**BFF LOML 8:07AM**

                                              okay be honest with me how much did  
                                              you two drink last night?

 

**Carlos!! 8:14AM**

                                              I was in charge of driving so I didn’t  
                                              drink at all hahaha  
  
                                              I’ve never seen Eves drink so much  
                                              though  
  
                                              We had to help her get back into her room

 

**Evie 8:30AM**

I honestly don’t even want to talk about it.                                                    
                         
My 9AM class is gonna be torture.                                                  

 

**BFF LOML 8:34AM**

                                              omg I leave campus for two days and  
                                              evie is suddenly a party girl  
  
                                              carlos, what have you done?

 

**Carlos!! 8:46AM**

                                              Lol this isn’t my fault!

 

**Evie 8:53AM**

It was just a one time mistake. Definitely                                                    
      not doing it again any time soon.                                                    
  
I’ve had a very... interesting week so far.                                                  

 

**BFF LOML 8:55AM**

                                              yeah at least take me next time!  
  
                                              do you need to talk about it babes? I’ll be   
                                              back on campus by tonight prob

 

**Evie 8:59AM**

Things have just been kind of ridiculous is all.                                                    
  
And I have a bunch of projects to finish soon,                                                    
so there’s the stress of that. The usual.                                                     
  
Can’t wait to have you back!                                                 

 

**Carlos!! 9:04AM**

                                              Yeah let us know when you’re back and we  
                                              can go get dinner or something   
                                                 
                                              If I’m not out with Jay

 

**BFF LOML 9:17AM**

                                              will do.    
  
                                              n evie bby lay off the drinks, kk?

 

**Evie 10:48AM**

Omg.                                                  

 

* * *

 

 

E  

 

**E 10:54AM**

                                              That was sweet of you.

 

**You 10:57AM**

what                                                    
  
the ride thing?                                                  

 

**E 11:09AM**

                                              Yeah. It was nice of you to say that.

 

**You 11:15AM**

not nice lol                                                    
  
just necessary                                                    
  
you sounded pretty fucking drunk                                                  

 

 **E 11:20AM**    
  
                                              Sorry about that BTW.   
  
                                              I don’t know why I drank that much. Or   
                                              why I texted you for that matter.

 

 **You 11:22AM**    
  
bc you still want a date                                                  

 

 **E 11:24AM**    
  
                                              And you say that I’m annoying?

 

 **You 11:28AM**    
  
yeah                                                  
  
so are you in any clubs on campus                                                  
  
like the lgbt club or                                               

 

 **E 11:42AM**    
  
                                              No   
  
                                              I’m not very active in any clubs.

 

 **You 11:44AM**    
  
but you like girls?                                                  

 

**E 11:47AM**

                                              Is that really any of your business?

 

 **You 11:51AM**    
  
sort of                                                  
  
it’s not like i know anything                                                  
    else about you anyway                                                  

 

 **E 11:56AM**    
  
                                              Uh huh.   
  
                                              Well, I do.   
  
                                              Like girls I mean.

 

**You 12:04PM**

that’s cool                                                  

i do too                                                    
  
not that you’re getting a date                                                  

 

 **E 12:10PM**    
  
                                              Still wasn’t expecting one.  
  
                                              

 

**You 12:27PM**

seriously who are you                                                  

 

**E 12:33PM**

                                              I thought you were planning to  
                                              figure that one out yourself?

 

**You 12:36PM**

i’m getting there                                                  

 

                                                **E 12:41PM**

                                              Of course you are. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

BITCH squad  
_[Annoying (Uma), Jayyyy]_

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 3:01PM**    
  
                                              theres mac n cheese pizza in   
                                              the dining hall   
  
                                              god is a woman   
  
                                              and she is real

 

 **Jayyyy 3:02PM**  
  
                                              ill be there in 15 min   
  
                                              grab me a plate pls

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 3:04PM**    
  
                                              hell no this is all mine   
  
                                              mal u joining?   
  
                                              after ur class

 

 **You 3:07PM**                                                    
  
no i’m good                                                  
  
jay did you ask carlos about the girl?                                                  

 

 **Jayyyy 3:09PM**    
  
                                              OH SHIT

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 3:09PM**    
  
                                              he didn’t

 

 **You 3:11PM**                                                      
  
you had one fucking job jay                                                  

 

 **Jayyyy 3:13PM**    
  
                                              i can fix this wait   
  
                                              hold on

 

**Annoying (Uma) 3:14PM**

                                              ...wyd

 

_Jayyyy has added Carlos to BITCH squad._

 

 

 

**Annoying (Uma) 3:15PM**

                                              oh

 

**You 3:15PM**

oh                                                  

 

 **Carlos 3:17PM**    
  
                                              Hello??   
                         
                                              What’s this

 

 **Jayyyy 3:19PM**    
  
                                              hey carlos

 

 **Carlos 3:22PM**    
  
                                              Hey :D

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 3:24PM**    
  
                                              i almost feel like we’re insulting carlos   
  
                                              he ain’t a bitch   
  
                                              if anything you’re his bitch jay

 

 **Jayyyy 3:25PM**    
  
                                              shut up uma

 

 **Carlos 3:27PM**    
  
                                              Hahahaha   
  
                                              Ok why am I here then?

 

 **You 3:28PM**                                                      
  
bc                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 3:28PM**    
  
                                              we’re trying to solve a mystery

 

 **You 3:29PM**    
  
yeah that                                                  

 

 **Jayyyy 3:30PM**    
  
                                              do u know any girls that are fashion majors   
                                              whos names start with E   
  
                                              mal’s been talking to someone and   
                                              doesnt know who she is

 

 **Carlos 3:34PM**    
  
                                              Oh. Um yeah I know a few

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 3:38PM**    
  
                                              how many are there lmao   
  
                                              also jay is real mad bc i legit ate all   
                                              of the pizza

 

 **Jayyyy 3:39PM**    
  
                                              seriously wtf how did u eat ALL of that

 

 **Carlos 3:54PM**    
  
                                              There’s Emily, Elyssa, Emma   
  
                                              And my friend Evie but I doubt it lol

 

 **You 3:57PM**    
  
how can we narrow down the list                                                  

 

 **Carlos 4:05PM**    
  
                                              I can talk to each of them!   
  
                                              Just give me a few days

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 4:08PM**    
  
                                              carlos is the real mvp

 

 **You 4:12PM**    
  
what’s the opposite of mvp?                                                     
  
that’s you                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 4:14PM**    
  
                                              :)   
  
                                              you love me

 

 **You 4:16PM**    
  
k                                                  
  
keep us updated carlos                                                  

 

 **Carlos 4:43PM**    
  
                                              Of course!!   
  
                                              This is exciting

 

 

* * *

 

 

Annoying (Uma)  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 5:17PM**    
  
                                              so are you actually getting a date orrr

 

 **You 5:22PM**                                                      
  
no                                                  
  
i literally know nothing about her                                                  
  
or if she’s even who she says she is                                                  
  
it could be you catfishing me                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 5:28PM**    
  
                                              LMFAO imagine   
  
                                              it isn’t tho   
  
                                              so if she’s cute and real 

 

 **You 5:35PM**   **  
**  
let’s just wait for carlos to investigate                                                  
  
ok                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 5:39PM**    
  
                                              yeah obviously   
  
                                              but i’m just sayin   
  
                                              you need more friends anyway   
  
                                              so this might be a good thing for youu

 

 **You 5:43PM**                                                      
  
you’re just trying to get me to forgive                                                     
you for dragging me into this situation                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 5:50PM**    
  
                                              is it working

 

 **You 5:52PM**                                                      
  
no                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 5:56PM**    
  
                                              look   
  
                                              mal   
  
                                              you’ve been glued to your phone ever   
                                              since this started   
  
                                              so call me crazy but   
  
                                              i think you enjoy talking to her !

 

 **You 5:59PM**                                                      
  
you’re crazy                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 6:05PM**    
  
                                              but you know i’m right

 

 **You 6:07PM**    
  
i know i’m gonna kick your ass                                                

  

 **Annoying (Uma) 6:08PM**    
  
                                              honey i’d like to see you try

 

 **You 6:11PM**                                                      
  
i’m coming over                                                  

 

 

* * *

 

 

E  

 

 **E 9:33PM**    
  
                                              I feel as though I barely know anything   
                                              about you.

 

 **You 9:36PM**  
  
what do you mean                                                     
  
you know more than enough                                                  

 

 **E 9:45PM**  
  
                                              I don’t know what to call you.   
  
                                              Unless you prefer being called the   
                                              “mystery phone number girl.”   
  
                                              It’s kind of a mouthful though.

 

 **You 9:48PM**  
  
could be worse                                                     
  
why do you need to know                                                  

 

**E 9:52PM**

                                              We’re friends, aren’t we?  
  
                                              Besides, I gave you something to call me  
                                              so it’s only fair.

 

 **You 9:55PM**                                                      
  
i guess                                                     
  
**You 10:09PM**                                                      
  
just call me m                                                     
  
if i only get 1 letter you only get 1 back                                                  

 

**E 10:14PM**

                                              Okay, M. :)  
  
                                              What are you up to?

 

 **You 10:16PM**                                                      
  
my friend is forcing me to watch                                                     
a golden girls marathon with her                                                  

 

 **E 10:20PM**    
  
                                              I love that show!   
  
                                              Are you not a fan?

 

 **You 10:23PM**                                                      
  
it’s not that                                                     
  
uma is just annoying                                                  

 

 **E 10:29PM**    
  
                                              Uma?

 

**You 10:36**

...shit                                                    
                                                 
yeah that’s my friend’s name                                                  

 

**E 10:41PM**

                                              So, you’re an art major with a name  
                                              that begins with M, you like girls,   
                                              and you have a friend named Uma.  
  
                                              If we keep this up I might  
                                              figure you out first, hm?

 

 **You 10:47PM**                                                      
  
are you turning this into a                                                     
competition or something                                                    
  
because i never lose                                                  

 

 **E 10:50PM**    
  
                                              Maybe I am.  
  
                                              We’ll have to see about your winning  
                                              streak though.   
  
                                              :)

 

 **You 10:58PM**    
  
wow                                                    
  
you’re an interesting girl, e                                                  

 

 **E 11:00PM**    
  
                                              Is that a compliment? I’m taking it as one.

 

**You 11:14PM**

it was sort of                                                    
  
maybe                                                     
  
mostly you just confuse me                                                  

 

 **E 11:22PM**    
  
                                              That’s the best part.   
  
                                              This wouldn’t be as much fun if we   
                                              knew more about each other.

 

 **You 11:25PM**                                                      
  
you sound evil                                                  

 

 **E 11:36PM**    
  
                                              Could be! Guess there’s no way for   
                                              you to really know, is there?  
  
                                              Not yet at least.

 

 **You 11:38PM**                                                      
  
wtf does that mean                                                     
  
if there’s some kind of evil villain                                                     
plot going on here i can help you                                                  

 

 **E 11:49PM**    
  
                                              LMAO. If I ever become one I’ll   
                                              keep that offer in mind.   
  
                                              But for now I’m just a tired college   
                                              student with an exam tomorrow morning,   
                                              so I should really stop texting you.   
  
                                              Goodnight, M.

 

 **You 12:03AM**                                                      
  
wait were you awake just to talk to me                                                     
  
??                                                     
  
goodnight i guess                                                  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Friendssss   

_[BFF LOML (Audrey), Carlos!!]_

 

 **BFF LOML 7:54AM**    
  
                                              lunch today at noon babes?

 

 **Carlos!! 7:57AM**  
  
                                              Yeah I’d love that!   
  
                                              Are you bringing Ben? It’s always   
                                              fun when you invite him to lunch  
                                                 
                                              I love his stories about drama in the  
                                              business clubs those are the best

 

 **BFF LOML 8:05AM**  
  
                                              he’s busy today :( but I have a date   
                                              with him tomorrow night

 

 **Evie 8:13AM**    
  
You and Ben are adorable together.                                                  
  
I can do lunch! Might be a little late                                                  
  if class doesn’t end early                                                  

 

 **BFF LOML 8:16AM**    
  
                                              yay!   
  
                                              and UGH evie when are you getting a girlfriend   
                                              so you can triple date with me, ben, carlos   
                                              n jay?   
  
                                              I already have ideas

 

 **Carlos!! 8:16AM**    
  
                                              Oh yeah Evie I have to ask you something

 

 **Evie 8:20AM**                                                      
  
Audrey you know I don’t have time for                                                     
that kind of stuff this semester. Not with                                                     
my current stressful workload, lmao.                                                     
  
Yeah Carlos, what’s up?                                                  

 

 **Carlos!! 8:22AM**    
  
                                              Umm   
  
                                              Actually nevermind I think you answered   
                                              my question? Dw about it

 

 **BFF LOML 8:23AM**    
  
                                              whatever evie we’re gonna find you   
                                              a cute girl sooner or later

 

 **Evie 8:28AM**    
  
Can’t wait.                                                    
  
                                                

 

 

* * *

 

 

BITCH squad  
_[Annoying (Uma), Jayyyy, Carlos]_

 

 **Jayyyy 1:32PM**    
  
                                              yo i think i just totally bombed   
                                              my economics quiz

 

 **Carlos!! 1:35PM**  
  
                                              Do you wanna get some ice cream   
                                              when I get out of class babe?   
                                              :D

 

 **Jayyyy 1:36PM**  
  
                                              oh hell yeah

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 1:40PM**  
  
                                              don’t you guys have dms for this

 

**You 1:44PM**

same jay                                                     
  
carlos did you find out                                                     
anything about the girls                                                  

 

 **Carlos!!! 1:51PM**    
  
                                              I talked to Emma at breakfast!   
                         
                                              Her phone broke last weekend so   
                                              it definitely can’t be her lol…  
  
                                              But I haven’t seen the other girls yet!  
                                              Give me some more time

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 1:55PM**    
  
                                              girls named emma ain’t shit anyway   
  
                                              i dated a girl named emma last semester   
  
                                              wait   
  
                                              is that the same emma   
  
                                              whatever idk my point is we’re getting   
                                              closer to figuring out who mal’s   
                                              mystery girl is

 

 **You 2:09PM**                                                      
  
literally why are you spamming the gc                                                     
  
nobody cares about your love life uma                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 2:12PM**    
  
                                              maybe so   
  
                                              but we care about yours ! mostly   
                                              cuz it’s so sad

 

 **You 2:13PM**                                                      
  
for the last time                                                     
  
i’m not gonna date this girl                                                  

 

 **Carlos 2:20PM**    
  
                                              Woah why not?   
  
                                              Did she say something to you

 

 **You 2:22PM**                                                      
  
i just don’t know her idk                                                    
  
would you date a stranger                                                    
that you just started talking to                                                  

 

 **Jayyyy 2:33PM**    
  
                                              carlos and i literally met on tinder   
  
                                              so yes

 

 **Carlos 2:38PM**    
  
                                              Oh okay   
  
                                              Also Jay shut up lol

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 2:44PM**    
  
                                              i wouldn’t

 

 **You 2:45PM**    
  
wow i can’t believe the only person                                                  
agreeing with me is uma for once                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 2:47PM**    
  
                                              but there is this boy in my   
                                              philosophy class ngl   
  
                                              with that jawline? i would

 

 **You 2:50PM**                                                      
  
and i take it back                                                  

  

 **Carlos 3:21PM**    
  
                                              I have dance practice with Emily tomorrow   
  
                                              I’ll be keeping you guys updated :D

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 3:24PM**    
  
                                              fingers crossed

 

 **You 3:33PM**                                                      
  
thanks carlos                                                  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

E  

 

 **E 6:57PM**    
  
                                              I’m not having this argument again omg.   
  
                                              For the last time: Bop to the Top is the   
                                              best High School Musical song and   
                                              that’s that.

 

 **You 7:00PM**    
  
no see you’re still wrong                                                     
  
because everyone knows bet                                                     
on it is the best song from hsm                                                  

 

 **E 7:04PM**    
  
                                              Agree to disagree, babe.

 

 **You 7:08PM**                                                      
  
i’m just straight up disagreeing                                                     
  
and did you just call me babe                                                  

 

 **E 7:15PM**    
  
                                              It’s a term of endearment. I use it   
                                              all the time with my friends, don’t worry.

 

 **You 7:19PM**                                                      
  
right                                                     
  
and here i thought i was special                                                     
  
i’m just one of your many babes i guess                                                  

 

 **E 7:22PM**    
  
                                              That you are.   
                                                 
                                              But you’re definitely a unique one,   
                                              I’ll give you that LMAO.

 

 **You 7:27PM**    
  
makes sense                                                  
  
considering you don’t even                                                  
know who i am or anything                                                  

 

 **E 7:40PM**    
  
                                              You’re right, I don’t. I think I’m   
                                              starting to understand you though.

 

 **You 7:42PM**                                                      
  
yeah?                                                     
  
please share bc i don’t even                                                     
understand myself most times                                                  

 

 **E 7:53PM**    
  
                                              You seem like more of an independent   
                                              person that doesn’t usually get close   
                                              to people, but you love your friends.   
                                              Really creative. Dry sense of humor   
                                              with LOTS of sarcasm. It’s kind of   
                                              cute, though.   
  
                                              Accurate?

 

 **You 7:58PM**                                                      
  
sorry didn’t realize you were a psych major                                                     
  
overall pretty spot on honestly                                                  

 

 **E 8:06PM**    
  
                                              Thought so :)

 

 **You 8:10PM**                                                      
  
mind if i try                                                  

 

 **E 8:13PM**    
  
                                              Be my guest.

 

 **You 8:19PM**                                                      
  
ok you’re obviously a beauty queen,                                                     
so like people probably underestimate you                                                     
a lot but you’re smarter than they think                                                     
  
you’re social but you put your work first                                                     
and take studying very seriously which                                                     
seriously ruins most of your social life                                                     
  
and you have wrong opinions about                                                     
the high school musical soundtracks                                                     
  
accurate?                                                  

 

 **E 8:34PM**    
  
                                              Hmm…   
  
                                              Mostly accurate. Not entirely   
                                              sure about that last part.  
  
                                              Consider me impressed.

 

 **You 8:42PM**                                                      
  
fuck yeah                                                     
  
you know you’re not that bad                                                     
  
would be cooler if you just admitted                                                     
that bet on it is better, but whatever                                                  

 

 **E 8:49PM**    
  
                                              Omg.   
  
                                              I’m done with this conversation.

 

 **You 8:50PM**                                                      
  
(:                                                     
  
talk to you tomorrow e                                                  

 

 

* * *

 

 

BITCH squad

_[Annoying (Uma), Jayyyy, Carlos]_

 

 **Carlos 4:06PM**    
  
                                              Okay I just got out from practice with Emily   
  
                                              She has a boyfriend and had no idea what   
                                              I was talking about, so I seriously doubt   
                                              that it’s her lol

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 4:10PM**  
  
                                              damn   
  
                                              well that’s another one down   
  
                                              what about elyssa

 

 **Carlos 4:17PM**  
  
                                              Umm I should be able to catch her   
                                              tomorrow morning before my first class   
  
                                              If not I might have her number   
                         
                                              Texting her might be awkward though

 

 **Jayyyy 4:20PM**  
  
                                              isnt she the weird one

 

 **Carlos 4:22PM**  
  
                                              Uh… yeah she is a little bit

**Annoying (Uma) 4:25PM**  
  
                                              it’s probably her then   
  
                                              anyone willing to date mal has to be   
                                              pretty fucking weird

 

 **You 4:28PM**    
  
uma turn on your location

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 4:30PM**    
  
                                              lmfao as if you don’t already   
                                              know where i live

 

 **Carlos 4:34PM**    
  
                                              I have a big project to get done tonight,   
                                              otherwise I’d try to help you out   
                                              a bit more Mal. Sorry

 

 **You 4:41PM**                                                      
  
no dude                                                     
  
you’re fine                                                   
  
i’d still be at square one                                                   
if it weren’t for your help                                                 

 

 **Carlos 4:46PM**    
  
                                              We’ll find your mystery girl soon   
  
                                              I promise!!

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 4:47PM**    
  
                                              you’re damn right we are   
  
                                              y’all better start pulling your weight   
  
                                              carlos is doing all the work here

 

 **Jayyyy 4:52PM**    
  
                                              what exactly are u doing uma

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 4:55PM**    
  
                                              first of all i started this k? my influence   
  
                                              second of all, moral support :)

 

 **You 4:57PM**                                                      
  
so she’s doing nothing                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 5:00PM**    
  
                                              you say that now mal   
  
                                              just wait

 

 **You 5:09PM**                                                      
  
right                                                     
  
anybody wanna get dinner                                                  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Friendssss   

_[BFF LOML (Audrey), Carlos!!]_

 

 **Carlos!! 7:11PM**    
  
                                              Evie have you finished the project   
                                              yet?? I still have so much more to do

 

 **Evie 7:17PM**                                                      
  
Not at all. We’re on the same page lmao.                                                  

 

 **BFF LOML 7:22PM**    
  
                                              see this is why I became a nursing major   
  
                                              not that it’s any less work but I can laugh at   
                                              you two struggling with fashion assignments<3

 

 **Carlos!! 7:25PM**    
  
                                              I’m starting to think nursing would be easier

 

 **Evie 7:29PM**    
  
I think so too.                                                  
  
I’m exhausted. How do either of you have                                                    
any sort of social life this semester?                                                  

 

 **BFF LOML 7:34PM**    
  
                                              well I met the cutest boy in the world   
                                              n he drags me out of our room for things   
  
                                              otherwise I’d always be in the library

 

 **Carlos!! 7:40PM**    
  
                                              The clubs I’m in have been really   
                                              active this semester lol  
                                                 
                                              And I met Jay

 

 **BFF LOML 7:46PM**    
  
                                              we need to get u out of the room   
                                              more often evie   
  
                                              but no partying !

 

 **Evie 7:52PM**                                                      
  
You’re never going to let                                                  
that one night go are you?                                                  
  
At least I’m talking to more people lately!                                                 

 

 **BFF LOML 7:59PM**    
  
                                              there’s a difference btwn talking   
                                              to people n leaving the room babe   
  
                                              we’re going to the open   
                                              mic night on saturday def

 

 **Carlos!! 8:04PM**    
  
                                              Oh I’m coming with you guys!!   
  
                                              Those are always a blast. I’ll invite Jay

 

 **BFF LOML 8:08PM**    
  
                                              ben will want to go too   
  
                                              evie bring that new friend you   
                                              were telling me about yesterday ?

 

 **Evie 8:13PM**                                                      
  
No promises.                                                    
  
I can ask, but they probably won’t want to.                                                  

 

 **BFF LOML 8:21PM**    
  
                                              tell them I don’t bite   
  
                                              usually :)

 

 **Carlos!! 8:25PM**    
  
                                              Sometimes I worry for Ben’s safety

 

 

* * *

 

 

E  

 

 **You 2:17AM**    
  
are you awake by any chance                                                  

 

 **E 2:20AM**    
  
                                              Unfortunately, yes.   
  
                                              Funny that you chose the one night   
                                              where I haven’t fallen asleep by midnight.

 

 **You 2:22AM**    
  
yeah i’m basically a genius                                                     
  
but uh                                                     
                         
i can’t really sleep                                                  

 

 **E 2:25AM**    
  
                                              Insomnia troubles?   
  
                                              Happens to me every now and then too.

 

 **You 2:28AM**                                                      
  
yeah guess so                                                     
  
there’s just a lot on my mind rn                                                  

 

 **E 2:31AM**    
  
                                              I get that. If you need to talk about   
                                              anything, my ears are open.   
  
                                              Anything to distract me right now, really.

 

 **You 2:36AM**    
  
no i’m fine i think                                                     
  
thanks for the offer                                                    
  
what are you doing up                                                  

 

 **E 2:39AM**    
  
                                              Big fashion project due tomorrow.   
  
                                              Luckily for me, I’m almost finished   
                                              and I’ll be able to get a few hours   
                                              of sleep.

 

 **You 2:44AM**    
  
being a fashion major sounds                                                     
like a shit ton of work dude                                                     
  
even graphic design isn’t that bad                                                  

 

 **E 2:48AM**    
  
                                              Yeah, well, we have some pretty   
                                              strict professors in our department.  
  
                                              It could be a lot worse. I enjoy what I  
                                              do, so it’s not like I mind.

 

 **You 2:53AM**                                                      
  
you seem really invested in fashion                                                  

 

 **E 2:55AM**    
  
                                              That’s almost an understatement.

 

 **You 2:56AM**                                                      
  
guess i have to look forward to your huge                                                     
multimillion dollar fashion line someday                                                  

 

 **E 2:59AM**    
  
                                              That’s the dream.    
  
                                              I’d LOVE to start one with my friends   
                                              after we graduate.

 

 **You 3:03AM**    
  
wait so do you know carlos                                                   
  
hello?                                                   
  
**You 3:34AM**    
  
you fell asleep didn’t you                                                  

 

* * *

 

 

BITCH squad  
_[Annoying (Uma), Jayyyy, Carlos]_

 

 **Carlos 1:40PM**    
  
                                              Found Elyssa this morning before class!   
  
                                              But um she said that she’s never had   
                                              a class in the Humanities building   
  
                                              So I’m pretty sure it can’t be her?

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 1:52PM**  
  
                                              she really is weird huh

 

 **Jayyyy 1:55PM**  
  
                                              for real she is

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 1:57PM**  
  
                                              that’s another girl off the list tho   
  
                                              y’all we’re so close

 

 **Carlos 2:00PM**    
  
                                              Yeah   
  
                                              Who else did I say was on the list again

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 2:02PM**    
  
                                              you said emma broke her phone   
                         
                                              emily has a boyfriend   
  
                                              and elyssa has never even had a class   
                                              in the humanities building

 

 **You 2:03PM**    
  
all that’s left is evie                                                

 

 **Carlos 2:10PM**    
  
                                              Wait really   
  
                                              Um   
  
                                              Hold on?

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 2:11PM**    
  
                                              i think we just found ur girl mal

 

 **Jayyyy 2:13PM**    
  
                                              didnt u say that youre friends with her carlos

 

 **You 2:15PM**                                                      
  
have you met her jay                                                  

 

**Jayyyy 2:17PM**

                                              lol no

 

**Carlos 2:18PM**

                                              Jay yes you have?  
                                                
                                              What are you talking about

 

**Jayyyy 2:20PM**

                                              what  
  
                                              since when

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 2:21PM**    
  
                                              so is she the girl or not   
  
                                              i’m on the edge of my seat

 

**Carlos 2:24PM**

                                              I just checked with her and she has  
                                              a communications class in the Hum   
                                              building this semester   
  
                                              Woah hold on everything is starting   
                                              to make sense   
  
                                              It’s so totally her

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 2:28PM**    
  
                                              FINALLY

 

 **You 2:29PM**                                                      
  
so her name is evie                                                     
  
wow                                                     
  
can’t believe we really                                                     
       figured this out dude                                                     
  
still don’t know who she is though                                                  

 

 **Carlos 2:32PM**    
  
                                              You’ve probably seen her around before!   
  
                                              Jay has actually met her

 

 **Jayyyy 2:35PM**    
  
                                              bro WHEN?

 

 **Carlos 2:37PM**    
  
                                              I’m just moving to our DMs Jay

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 2:38PM**    
  
                                              can you at least tell us if she’s cute

 

 **You 2:38PM**    
  
idk what to do with this information                                                  
  
are you completely sure carlos                                                  

 

 **Carlos 2:40PM**    
  
                                              100% certain

 

 

* * *

 

 

the bf

 

 **Jay 2:45PM**                                                   
  
ok pls tell me who evie is                                                

 

**the bf 2:47PM**

                                              Babe you met her at the frat party we  
                                              went to, remember??   
  
                                              Or were you already too drunk by the time   
                                              she showed up

 

**Jay 2:58PM**

no i was way too drunk who is she                                                  

 

**the bf 3:02PM**

                                              She got there like an hour after we did  
                         
                                              And she drank a Lot and was on her   
                                              phone the entire time, which was pretty   
                                              weird for Evie   
  
                                              Which makes sense now if she was talking   
                                              to Mal, right?  
  
                                              Then I drove her back to her dorm and we  
                                              helped her inside. Remember??

 

 **Jay 3:06PM**  
  
uhhh vaguely                                                    
  
are u sure its her?                                                  

 

**the bf 3:02PM**

                                              Meet me for dinner and I’ll show you okay?

 

 

* * *

 

 

BITCH squad  
_[Annoying (Uma), Jayyyy, Carlos]_

 

**Jayyyy 6:05PM**

                                              k so mal u know how there was that girl  
                                              at the last latin food night in the dining   
                                              hall in line for chicken and u started   
                                              malfunctioning bc she was hot and we   
                                              spent the entire night joking about how   
                                              much of a bottom you were? and then   
                                              u shoved me into a puddle?   
  
                                              thats evie

 

**Carlos 6:06PM**

                                              Yup!!

 

**You 6:15PM**

i don’t believe either of you                                                    
  
that’s way too much of a coincidence                                                  

 

**Carlos 6:21PM**

                                              We’ve known each other since freshman year!  
                                              She’s really cool and talented and doesn’t really   
                                              do much else on campus besides studying and   
                                              working on fashion projects lol.   
  
                                              I showed Jay her instagram at dinner

 

**Jayyyy 6:24PM**

                                              mal seriously  
  
                                              this is her ig profile pic  
  
                                               

 

**You 6:29PM**

no fucking way                                                    
  
shut up that’s not her                                                    
  
are you joking                                                    
  
one of you is catfishing me i know it                                                    
  
where are the mtv cameras                                                    
  
there’s no fucking way                                                  

 

  **Carlos 6:30PM**

                                               Lol mal  
  
                                               

 

**You 6:33PM**

WHAT                                                  

 

**Annoying (Uma) 6:36PM**

                                              LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOO  
                                              OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
                                              OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
                                              OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
                                              OOOOO  
  
                                              she’s hot tho tf

 

**Jayyyy 6:39PM**

                                              mal  
  
                                              i think you owe uma a thank you

 

**Annoying (Uma) 6:40PM**

                                              yeah mal!  
  
                                              a thank you card would be nice tbhh..

 

**You 6:44PM**

literally fuck off                                                  

 

 

* * *

 

Evie  

 

**You 6:58PM**

so                                                    
  
evie huh                                                  

 

**Evie 7:03PM**

                                              Aww. Figured me out already?  
  
                                              I was having so much fun being  
                                              a mystery.

 

 **You 7:06PM**                                                      
  
told you i would                                                     
  
and that i never lose                                                  

 

  **Evie 7:10PM**    
  
                                              Hm. Guess you were right  
  
                                              It was smart of you to use Carlos  
                                              for your investigating. If only I had   
                                              thought of that sooner.

 

 **You 7:14PM**                                                      
  
yeah                                                    
  
so like                                                    
  
this was fun and everything                                                     
  
but idk where to go from here                                                  

 

 **Evie 7:21PM**    
  
                                              Do you consider us friends, M?

 

 **You 7:27PM**                                                      
  
idk                                                     
  
maybe                                                  

 

 **Evie 7:30PM**    
  
                                              Maybe?

 

 **You 7:42PM**                                                      
  
yeah like                                                     
  
fuck dude                                                     
  
idk                                                     
  
now that i know who you                                                     
are this is pretty different                                                  

 

 **Evie 7:47PM**    
  
                                              How does you knowing who I am   
                                              change anything at all?  
  
                                              I’m still the same person, you know.  
                                              It’s not like I’m suddenly going to   
                                              talk to you differently if that’s what   
                                              you’re concerned about?

 

 **You 7:56PM**                                                      
  
no it’s not that                                                    
  
i don’t know how to explain it ok                                                    
  
and i’d rather not                                                  

 

 **Evie 8:02PM**    
  
                                              Sooo… what? Are you trying to say   
                                              that you don’t want to talk anymore?  
  
                                              Because you know who I am now?

 

 **You 8:33PM**                                                      
  
i don’t know what i’m saying                                                  

 

 **Evie 8:43PM**    
  
                                              I wasn’t really expecting this to happen   
                                              this way lmao.   
  
                                              Can you tell me who you are at least?   
  
                                              After that I won’t bother you, if that’s   
                                              what you want.

 

 **Evie 10:41PM**    
  
                                              M?

 

 **Evie 12:05AM**    
  
                                              I know this whole thing was kind of   
                                              unexpected, but I had fun being   
                                              your friend for a while. Just wanted   
                                              you to know that.   
  
                                               

 

* * *

 

 

Annoying (Uma)  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 9:16AM**    
  
                                              ok bitch i waited all night to ask   
  
                                              what’s the deal with evie come on   
  
                                              did you get that date orrrrrr

 

 **You 9:32AM**    
  
i’d rather not talk about it                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 9:34AM**    
  
                                              oh my fucking god   
  
                                              what did you do  
  
                                              did you seriously mess this up  
                                              within 24 hours of knowing her   
                                              identity   
  
                                              we spent like an entire week trying   
                                              to figure out who she was

 

 **You 9:50AM**                                                      
  
i haven’t been responding to her texts                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 9:53AM**    
  
                                              WHY NOT   
  
                                              you better have a good reason   
                                              or so help me mal bertha

  

 **You 10:01AM**  
  
i didn’t think about what i’d                                                    
    do if i actually got this far                                                     
  
now that we know who she is it                                                    
means that she’ll want to meet and                                                    
talk to me in person and hang out                                                    
with me or something and idk if you                                                    
noticed but she’s fucking gorgeous                                                    
and i already knew that i was getting                                                    
too attached to this girl that i barely                                                    
even knew but now i have no excuse                                                    
for staying away from her and do you                                                    
know how difficult this shit is for me                                                    
  
it’s really fucking terrifying                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 10:18AM**    
  
                                              mal   
  
                                              you’re literally such an idiot   
  
                                              a girl is actively trying to reach   
                                              out to you and get to know you   
                                              and you’re too busy with your   
                                              inability to process emotions   
                                              normally like the rest of us   
  
                                              just fucking talk to her   
  
                                              and if you catch feelings who the   
                                              fuck cares she texted you wanting   
                                              a date anyway

 

 **You 10:24AM**    
  
she didn’t want a date                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 10:27AM**    
  
                                              girl believe me   
  
                                              she wouldn’t have texted you if   
                                              she wasn’t at least a little bit   
                                              interested in dating   
  
                                              nobody just does that for fun   
  
                                              so before i punch you in the face   
  
                                              talk to the poor girl already

 

 **You 10:33AM**                                                      
  
i can’t believe i’m saying this                                                     
  
but thanks uma                                                  

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 10:39AM**    
  
                                              lmfao love you bitch

 

 **You 10:40AM**                                                      
  
yeah whatever                                                     
  
ily2                                                  

 

 

* * *

 

 

the bf

 

 **the bf 1:28PM**    
  
                                              Jay I think we have a problem

  

 **Jay 1:30PM**                                                      
  
whats up                                                     
  
is this about my new gym shorts bc uma                                                     
said theyre ugly but i dont believe her                                                  

 

 **the bf 1:35PM**    
  
                                              Mal isn’t talking to Evie anymore   
                                              and it makes no sense   
  
                                              Why did she spend all this time trying   
                                              to figure her out if she was going to   
                                              ghost Evie immediately after??   
  
                                              Evie’s pretty upset about it   
  
                                              I am too

 

 **Jay 1:42PM**  
  
bc mal is a dumbass                                                    
  
dude her brain has probably been                                                    
    malfunctioning from the moment                                                    
    we told her who evie was                                                  

 

 **the bf 1:44PM**    
  
                                              Do you think this is just some sort   
                                              of misunderstanding?   
  
                                              I don’t get it

 

 **Jay 1:50PM**                                                      
  
knowing mal? definitely                                                     
  
she sucks at communicating                                                  
  
i mean we all do but she’s                                                     
something else dude lol                                                  

 

 **the bf 1:55PM**    
  
                                              How can we fix this??   
  
                                              There has to be a way to get   
                                              them to talk about it

 

 **Jay 2:01PM**    
  
uhhhhh                                                  
  
i think i have an idea                                                  

 

 **the bf 2:02PM**    
  
                                              Ok   
  
                                              Hit me with it :D

 

* * *

 

 

Carlos!!  

 

**Carlos!! 2:47PM**

                                              Hey Eves!! Wanna grab food  
                                              together at 5? I was thinking   
                                              the coffee shop by the gym if   
                                              that’s alright with you

 

 **Evie 2:53PM**    
  
Of course, I’d love that.                                                 

 

* * *

 

 

Jayyyy 

 

 **Jayyyy 2:47PM**    
  
                                              yo mal food at 5   
  
                                              the coffee shop by the gym   
  
                                              u in or out?

 

 **You 2:51PM**    
  
well it’s either that or dining hall food                                                     
  
so yeah i’m in                                                  

 

 **Jayyyy 2:54PM**    
  
                                              sick

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

For the fifth time in ten minutes, Mal flicks her phone screen on and stares at the large timestamp with a severe lack of notifications waiting for her attention below it. Her feet are taking her in the general direction of the gym, though to say her mind was anywhere near focused on getting there would be a complete and utter lie. Her phone has been deafeningly quiet today, offering no vibrations or dings or phone calls for the past few hours and it’s almost disturbing, but she supposes that that’s her own fault.

 

The length Mal has been going to today in order to make sure she gets in and out of class unseen just in case she might run into Evie somehow-- as if she has ever even seen Evie on her way to class-- is quite frankly ridiculous. Never in her life has she seen Evie around campus during class times! It’s just… hard for Mal to think about confrontation, especially when emotions are involved, so her best option is to avoid them.

 

And Uma is right, she’s an idiot, because she should honestly suck it up and message Evie already about being friends and talking and apologizing for how she didn’t really mean to push her away like that. That would be the right thing to do. Instead, Mal spent half an hour of her time today scrolling through Evie’s Instagram and mentally kicking herself while she did it. Because that’s what a productive day looks like for Mal.

 

When no relevant notifications pop up on her phone screen for the entire walk, Mal decides to shove her phone deep into one of her back jean pockets to forget about its existence. The rest of her walk is solely occupied by listening to the music flowing through her earbuds, a temporary distraction as the gym appears in the distance.

 

A Billie Eilish song is blasting in her ears when Mal opens the door to the coffee shop. She’s surprised to find Jay lingering by the doorway on his phone, one hand buried in his jacket pocket and oblivious to his surroundings. Pulling out her right earbud, Mal warily approaches him.

 

“Hey?” Mal greets slowly, an eyebrow raised in question. It instantly grabs Jay’s attention, startling him almost, but his recovery is quick before he provides a nod of acknowledgement. “Why are you just standing here like a freak and not sitting at a table?”

 

“Uh… Waiting for you,” Jay grins. His entire demeanor doesn’t really make sense, but Mal doesn’t have time to question him before Jay is leading her over to a table. The table he chooses is on the complete other side of the coffee shop and that’s fine because this side is where the two-seated booths are and everything, but there’s an issue though, which is the fact that there are people already sitting there-- and they’re not strangers.

 

“Hey guys!” Jay says a bit loudly, and both Carlos and Evie look over at him as he approaches with an incredibly confused Mal lagging close behind. He realizes this, so before Mal can get any ideas about running away, Jay reaches over and plants a heavy hand on her shoulder. “Carlos, take it away.”

 

“Right, of course! Mal, I want you to meet Evie, and--” Carlos grins the same exact way Jay did at the door and gestures across the table at Evie, whose eyes are darting all over the place as she tries to figure out what exactly is going on-- “Evie, this is Mal.”

 

A flurry of emotions takes over Mal in that moment, and she’s not sure if it’s anxiety or anger or shock or one terribly potent mixture of the three. All she knows is that Jay’s life is suddenly in a lot of danger.

 

Jay shakes her a little bit, and seriously, Mal is one shake away from taking his head off, and he announces, “You’re gonna have dinner together instead of texting anonymously like weirdos.”

 

“Yep, you sure are. See you girls later,” Carlos says with perhaps too much excitement. He hops out of his seat and links arms with Jay, and after they both give extremely awkward waves and quiet words of encouragement to their respective friends, they scurry towards the front door.

 

Mal stands there uncomfortably for a while, watching the two boys disappear out of the coffee shop before reluctantly glancing back at the table where Evie sits. Surprisingly-- or maybe it was to be expected-- the girl is already looking at her.

 

“Hi,” Evie starts, chin resting on her palm. The upper left corner of her lip quirks up slightly as though she’s trying not to give too much of her expression away despite a smile trying to break through. Then her eyes shift to the newly vacant seat across from her and Evie adds, “Sit with me?”

 

Since saying no probably isn’t an option, Mal silently takes the seat on the opposite side of the booth, thoughts running rampant in her head as she tries to figure out what to do or say in this situation. Evie doesn’t seem to mind her silence too much, studying Mal.

 

Finally, Evie speaks up again. “You don’t look anything like how I imagined you to look.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Mal asks, and she is excruciatingly aware of the fact that these are her very first spoken words to Evie in her time of knowing her. Not that it’s been long at all.

 

Evie eyes her again, the shake of her head following immediately after. “No.”

 

In this moment, it almost feels as if Mal is under a magnifying glass-- even though she’s probably just being dramatic and overthinking things. The way Evie is looking at her does nothing to ease her nerves and it almost appears that Evie is perfectly calm right now, but the only factor preventing Mal from being completely fooled by her facade is the anxious tapping of Evie’s index finger on the side of her coffee cup. Mal realizes that, you know, this is probably equally as terrifying for Evie considering the last time they spoke was when Mal abruptly decided that they were no longer on speaking terms. Again, because she’s an idiot.

 

And seriously, Mal needs to get over herself.

 

“I’m sorry,” Mal blurts out, the words directed at Evie despite her eyes concentrating on everything but. “About, like, ignoring you and everything. I’m just bad with this stuff.”

 

“Talking to people?” Evie smiles and it is bright enough to draw Mal’s attention.

 

Mal chuckles softly. “Yeah. Talking to people.” Her hands fidget beneath the table and she really hopes Evie won’t notice how nervous she is because it’s honestly kind of embarrassing, but she continues saying, “Talking to you was pretty fun though, as weird as it was.”

 

A waitress chooses that exact moment to come over and offer a coffee refill for Evie, who smiles politely and insists that she’s fine for now. Mal almost misses how the waitress asks  _her_ if she’d like anything, a beverage or perhaps food-- but breaks her focus away from Evie in time to understand what’s going on and places an order for a sandwich. The woman promises to return soon after scribbling down instructions on her tiny notepad and vanishes to bring it behind the counter, and Mal finds that she couldn’t care less about dinner at this point.

 

“Did you plan this?” Mal questions hesitantly, her green eyes taking this time to fully process the girl sitting across from her at the table.

 

“No. Carlos invited me out for dinner,” Evie says. “Like I assume Jay invited you.”

 

Curse those two and their knack for diabolical planning.

 

“Those two assholes,” Mal grumbles as her arms instinctively cross over her chest. Of course they’d plan something to get involved with this already unusual situation, especially if they knew about how ridiculous Mal acted. Not that what they planned was necessarily a bad thing; this interaction with Evie is actually going pretty well for right now.

 

Evie laughs at the comment. “You’re really not all that different in person, you know that?”

 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Mal hardly even notices the smile that’s been growing on her own face for the past few minutes, nor the fact that it mirrors Evie’s, and it’s good that she doesn’t. It would just be more embarrassing for her.

 

The next two hours go by quicker than the two of them realize. They talk and, as cheesy and dumb as it sounds, they formally re-introduce themselves to each other and talk about their lives like normal people. (Not that they weren’t normal before, but, like, you know, two people don’t usually meet because one anonymously texted the other and kept their identity secret for entertainment purposes.) Mal can’t help but crack dry jokes about everything and eventually the sound of Evie’s laughter helps calm her nerves, even if she’s still trying to adjust to how pretty this girl actually is in person because, seriously,  _holy shit_. Some more digging around in their personal lives reveals that they’re actually obsessed with the same ongoing shows, regardless of how little they can actually keep up with them due to college nonsense, and Mal is kind of impressed by Evie’s extensive knowledge on The Walking Dead.

 

And okay, Mal is genuinely trying not to feel dumb, because it’s so glaringly obvious that her and Evie get along so easily without needing to try very hard at all, and she was so close to just walking away from that. Maybe she’ll have to thank Jay later instead of beating him up in the commuter parking lot, since without him this definitely would not have happened. Also because the sandwiches they make at this coffee shop are actually fucking incredible.

 

It’s almost eight by the time Mal realizes that  _maybe_ they’ve been here too long and Evie agrees, mentioning that she has more work to do for next week, so they wait for the waitress to bring over their check.

 

Evie leans forward in her seat, chin resting on her palm again comfortably. “You know,” she says, a confident smile on her face that is doing a lot of things to Mal’s body right now, “I guess I did end up getting that date after all, M.”

 

Mal laughs a little breathlessly, shaking her head ever so slightly in disbelief over how  _bold_ this girl can be. “Yeah, I guess you did.” Then after a moment of brief consideration, “...I actually wouldn’t mind doing this again.” The words slip out so naturally that it doesn’t fully occur to Mal that, yes, she just asked Evie out on a date and somehow this first meal was most definitely enough to be labeled as a date even though neither of them intended it to be one. Evie nods at her, beaming, and Mal knows that she could get used to this.

 

“I wouldn’t either.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **You 9:15PM**    
  
so                                                   
  
i got that date                                                

 

 **Annoying (Uma) 9:20PM**    
  
                                                THAT’S MY GIRL

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> @harryumas on tumblr and @agentjungkook on twitter come talk to me :)


End file.
